


Dwanaśnie Nocy

by ksan



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksan/pseuds/ksan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wydawać się mogło, że to kolejna zwyczajna noc w klubie. Litry alkoholu, muzyka brzęcząca w uszach oraz zaspokajanie nieposkromionych żądz. I choć na początku tak było, wszystko uległo zmianie wraz z JEGO przyjściem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwanaśnie Nocy

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie znajduje się również na moim blogu: http://words-ripped-out-of-thoughts.blogspot.com/

  Kiedy ujrzałem cię _**pierwszej nocy**_ sączyłeś kolorowy napój. Dziwiłem się, że ktoś tak atrakcyjny siedzi samotnie. Twoja tajemniczość oraz niecodzienny styl były porażająco przyciągające. Każdy twój ruch był przemyślany, stanowczy, lecz subtelny i delikatny. Siedzieliśmy po przeciwnych stronach baru, a ty spoglądałeś na mnie swymi czekoladowymi oczyma z dziką pewnością siebie. Czerwona słomka zanurzała się w twoich kuszących wargach mocno na niej zaciśniętych. Zgrywałeś nieśmiałego, udając zawstydzenie, gdy przyłapywałem cię na patrzeniu na mnie. Prowadziliśmy coś w rodzaju gry zapoznawczej. Kiedy obydwoje mieliśmy dość tych podchodów, ruszyłeś na parkiet, kręcąc przy tym zachęcająco biodrami. Dopiłem swojego drinka, dołączając następnie do ciebie. Głośna muzyka dudniła w uszach. Powietrze wydawało się być naelektryzowane. Ocierając się o mnie swoimi pośladkami opiętymi obcisłymi spodniami, doprowadzałeś moje ciało do wrzenia. Co i raz czułem twój gorący owiewający moją szyję. Nie pragnąłem wtedy niczego więcej, jak cię poczuć. Mocno i głęboko. Jednak ty dalej bawiłeś się mną. Kocimi ruchami doprowadzałeś na granicę szaleństwa. Wzdychałeś do wrażliwych uszu. Błyszczałeś w świetle klubowych reflektorów. Lśniłeś niczym najjaśniejsza gwiazda. Byliśmy w centrum uwagi. Prowadziliśmy niemą, pasjonującą rozmowę, a inni jej słuchali i nie mogli przestać. Hamulce oraz ograniczenia dawały upust żądzy. Rozpalałeś we mnie cholernie ogromny ogień. Pożar potrafiący spalić całe hektary lasu. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ktoś doprowadził mnie do takiego stanu. Hormony we mnie buzowały. Podniecenie krążyło w żyłach i dawało o sobie boleśnie znak spływając do krocza. Wkrótce nasze przyspieszone oddechy wymieszały się w jedno. Uzależniłeś mnie od swoich ust jednym pocałunkiem. Nasze języki współgrały ze sobą. Walczyły zaciekle o dominację w swojej własnej melodii. Twoja stalowa kulka przyjemnie drażniła podniebienie. Kiedy oderwałeś się ode mnie, twoje oczy zasnute były mgłą i odbijało się w nich pragnienie. Byłem przekonany, że moje w tamtym momencie wyglądały identycznie. Prowadzeni siłą wyższą, udaliśmy się do łazienki. Nie spieszyliśmy się jednak, korzystając z niepowtarzalności sytuacji. Ocieraliśmy się o swoje ramiona. Dłonie delikatnie muskały się wzajemnie. Wraz z trzaskiem zamykanych drzwi toaletowej kabiny, ogarnęła nas dzikość. Twój jęk, gdy brutalnie przycisnąłem cię do zimnej ściany sprawił, że wstąpił we mnie istny demon. Pochłaniałem każdy skrawek twojej szyi pozostawiając na niej czerwone ślady. Oznaczałem cię. Byłeś tylko mój. Zdany na mą łaskę. Zdarłem z ciebie kraciastą koszulę, po czym zacząłem zachłannie lizać twoje obojczyki, sutki. Językiem nawilżałem twój pępek, a ty próbowałeś powstrzymywać słodkie jęki. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Chciałem doprowadzić cię do momentu, w którym będziesz wręcz krzyczeć. Błagać o więcej przyjemności. Więcej mnie. Nie pozwalałem ci się dotykać przytrzymując twoje nadgarstki w górze. Mocno. Boleśnie. Próbowałeś je wyrwać. Byłem silniejszy. Dopiero kiedy zacząłeś prosić, puściłem je luźno. Teraz to ty przejąłeś dominację. Całowałeś mnie. Rozbierałeś. Schodziłeś coraz niżej. Poczułem cię w okolicach podbrzusza. Jęknąłem głośno, gdy ujrzałem twoją czarną czuprynę tak nisko. Klęczałeś przede mną niczym najlepsza dziwka. Nie, ty byłeś o wiele lepszy od nich. Chciałem, abyś wziął mojego sterczącego penisa do ust. Jednak droczyłeś się ze mną. Liznąłeś czubek, ale zaraz potem zacząłeś pieścić moje udo. Nie wystarczało mi to. Sam nacelowałem twoją głowę głowę w odpowiednie miejsce. Wcale nie delikatnie. A ty nie skarżyłeś się. Twoje ruchy były rytmiczne. Ja wychodziłem swoimi biodrami naprzeciw. Lizałeś i ssałeś zachłannie. Ugniatałeś moje jądra. Dłonie miałem ulokowane w twoich włosach. Kiedy prawie dochodziłem, przestałeś, doprowadzając mnie do furii. Toma Kaulitza nie zostawia się niespełnionego. Agresywnie wpiłem się w twoje nabrzmiałe usta przegryzając ci wargę aż do krwi. Pisnąłeś, lecz nie przestawałeś próbować nadążyć za moim pocałunkiem. Zdjąłem z ciebie resztę ubrań, po czym ścisnąłem jędrne pośladki. Ugniatałem je mocno, a ty jęczałeś wprost w moją twarz, patrząc roziskrzonymi oczami. Kiedy wcisnąłem ci swoje palce do poślinienia, ty zrobiłeś to patrząc mi bezczelnie w oczy. Robiłeś to tak zawzięcie, jakby znajdowało się tam coś innego. A potem sam nakierowałeś je do odpowiedniego miejsca. Przezroczysta maź nie była najlepszym środkiem nawilżającym, jednak w tamtej chwili musieliśmy zadowolić się tym. Niedbale rozciągnąłem cię dwoma palcami, a następnie odwróciłem przodem do powierzchni ściany. Wzdłuż moich pleców przebiegł dreszcz. Wszedłem w ciebie szybko i do końca. Byłem pewien, że twój krzyk był doskonale słyszany przez pobliskich ludzi. Po chwili bezczynności, zaczęliśmy się poruszać. Byliśmy pogrążeni w błogiej przyjemności. Pot spływał po naszych ciałach, kiedy tak bezwstydnie jęczeliśmy. Wchodziłem w ciebie raz po raz. Dociskałem się do samego końca w szaleńczym tempie. Jedną rękę miałem wplątaną w twoje czarne włosy i lekko za nie ciągnąłem. W międzyczasie całowałem cię chaotycznie po karku oraz łopatkach, od czasu do czasu podgryzając te miejsca. W tamtej chwili zatraciliśmy się. Liczyliśmy się tylko my. Pogrążeni w rozkoszy, dążyliśmy do nadchodzącego spełnienia. I zostaliśmy wyniesieni na szczyt przyjemności krzycząc przy tym straszliwie. Moja sperma rozlała się w twoim wnętrzu. Wykonywałem jeszcze dwa powolne ruchy, po czym wyszedłem z ciebie z cichym chlupotem. Zachłysnąłem się napływającą rozkoszą. Nie mówiliśmy nic. Wystarczyło nam jedno, wyjątkowo długie spojrzenie i towarzyszące temu wrażenie wystrzelających fajerwerków. A potem w ciszy ubraliśmy się. I ty zniknąłeś, zostawiając mnie z dręczącymi myślami.

***

_**Drugiej nocy**_ znowu byłem w tym klubie, choć idiotyzmem było liczenie na twoje pojawienie się. A jednak ktoś usłuchał moich pragnień i gdy sączyłem trzecią whisky z lodem, ty, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przysiadłeś się obok. Bez żadnego słowa powitania ucałowałeś mnie krótko w usta, pozostawiając uczucie niedosytu.

_**Wiedziałem, że będziesz czekał.** _

Czyż nie to wtedy powiedziałeś? Twoje pierwsze słowa skierowane do mnie. Jedyne tamtego dnia. Uśmiechnąłeś się przy tym zawadiacko i bez skrępowania dopiłeś mój napój. A potem ponownie znaleźliśmy się w tej samej toalecie łącząc się w namiętnej grze naszych ciał.

***

_**Trzeciej nocy**_ w końcu poznałem twoje imię.  
  
_**Bill.**_  
  
Jedna sylaba, która padła z twoich ust sprawiła, że poczułem się naprawdę szczęśliwy.

***

_**Czwartej nocy**_ było inaczej. Śmialiśmy się. Nie uprawialiśmy seksu, tylko siedzieliśmy w jednej z loży pijąc wyrafinowane drinki. Wtedy pojąłem, że nie zadowalasz się byle czym. Miałeś pieniądze i śmiało z nich korzystałeś, co było widać po zamawianych rzeczach oraz ubiorze. Zrozumiałem też, że nie tylko twoje ciało jest piękne. Ujął mnie twój dźwięczny śmiech. Był taki szczery i przyjemny. Zapragnąłem wtedy słyszeć go już zawsze.

***

_**Piątej nocy**_ też ograniczyliśmy się jedynie do towarzyszenia sobie. Poznawaliśmy się. Zauważyłem, jak bardzo nie lubisz, gdy włosy wpadają ci do oczu. Zobaczyłem, jak rumieniec wkrada się na twoje policzki, gdy się zawstydzasz. Potrafiłeś być prawdziwą bestią namiętności, ale to nie przeszkadzało ci w byciu wrażliwym i delikatnym mężczyzną, co bardzo starałeś się ukryć pod przykrywką częstych żartów oraz prowokacji. Chciałem wtedy schować cię w swoich ramionach i ukryć przed całym złem tego świata.

***

_**Szóstej nocy**_ robiliśmy coś innego. Tańczyliśmy. Twoje ręce spoczywały luźno na moich ramionach, a twarz znajdowała się kilka centymetrów przed moją. Obejmowałem cię ciasno w talii i z uwielbieniem wpatrywałem się w te czekoladowe oczy, identyczne moim, choć po stokroć cudowniejsze. Kołysaliśmy się w rytmie spokojnej muzyki. Co jakiś czas nasze usta spotykały się w czułym pocałunku. Pomyślałem wtedy, że nigdy tak bardzo nie pragnąłem dotykać kogoś zupełnie swobodnie, bez dodatkowych motywów.

  
***

_**Siódmej nocy**_ upiliśmy się wspólnie. Śpiewaliśmy. Leciała twoja ulubiona piosenka, a ty nie mogłeś się powstrzymać. Dopiero wtedy usłyszałem jak wspaniały masz głos. I kiedy rozbrzmiał on przy moim uchu, przechodziły mnie przyjemne dreszcze. W dodatku błądziłeś dłonią po udzie, co skończyło się naszą wizytą w toalecie. Całe podniecenie z poprzednich dni uszło w tym jednym akcie. Wariowałem, gdy tak słodko jęczałeś pode mną, a twoje paznokcie wbijały się w moją rozgrzaną skórę. I wtedy stwierdziłem, że pragnę już tylko tego jednego ciała – twojego.

  
***

  A _**ósmej nocy**_ nie przyszedłeś, choć czekałem całą noc. Bałem się. Czułem w środku cholerną pustkę. Obawiałem się, że już więcej cię nie zobaczę. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że na nic się nie umawialiśmy. Nasze spotkania mogły zakończyć się w każdej chwili, a to cholernie bolało. Pożałowałem wtedy, że nie zrobiłem nic w celu przejścia naszej znajomości na wyższy poziom.

  
***

_**Dziewiątej**_ i _**jedenastej nocy**_ ciebie nadal nie było. A ja nadal czekałem...

***

_**Dwunastej nocy**_ , kiedy już traciłem nadzieję, pojawiłeś się. Stałeś przede mną taki sam, jaki cię zapamiętałem. Mierzyliśmy się nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Panował między nami niezręczny dystans, który ty przerwałeś. Podszedłeś do mnie nieśmiało, po czym wtuliłeś się we mnie ufnie. Przyjemne ciepło rozchodziło się po moim ciele. Wdychałem twój subtelny zapach nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to ty. I wyszeptałeś jedno słowo, które sprawiło, że poczułem się wtedy, jakbym był we właściwym miejscu w moim wszechświecie.

_**Tęskniłem.** _

***

  I od tamtej pory, to już nie były tylko _**noce**_. Nadeszła kolej na _**dni.**_ Nasza historia zaczęła się dopiero **wtedy**. To był początek naszej **miłości** pełnej trudności, niespodzianek, ale i pasjonujących, wspaniałych chwil. To była **nasza wieczność.**

 


End file.
